Dulu
by carousella
Summary: "Apakah takdir begitu membenciku,sampai aku harus suka padanya,yang hatinya sudah diambil orang lain?" Cinta bekerja dengan cara yang rumit, dan Miku harus mengetahuinya dengan cara yang keras. "Satu - satunya hal yang bisa kita lakukan hanya berjuang untuk cinta itu." Onesided MiKaito. Oneshot.


**Ini sebenarnya udah lama ada di microsoft, tapi gak nyadar.**

**Fact : ini berdasarkan personal experience, tapi yang beneran lebih sedih daripada yang ini.**

**Anyways, enjoy this little fic!**

* * *

Miku melihat kakak kelas itu keluar dari kelasnya. Tanpa melihatnya seperti yang selalu ia lakukan dulu,Kakak itu langsung berbelok dan menuruni tangga, syal birunya bergoyang dengan setiap langkah yang dia buat.

Miku mendesah sembari memejamkan kedua matanya. Dulu,mereka akan selalu bertemu pandang. Joan akan tersenyum dan senyuman itu akan dibalas dengan punyanya sendiri. Dulu,mereka bisa mengobrol dengan santai. Dulu,semuanya begitu sederhana.

Tapi itu dulu,bukan sekarang.

Sekarang,Dia tidak akan melihatnya walau mereka berpapasan. Sekarang,tidak ada senyuman yang akan dilempar ke satu sama lain. Sekarang,berbicara sepatah kata pun susah. Sekarang,hubungan mereka rumit.

Hanya karena satu perasaan yang tidak bisa kita pendam.

Setiap Miku memikirkannya,semakin ia membenci dirinya sendiri.

**Bodoh,kenapa kamu harus suka padanya? **Ia sering bertanya pada dirinya di kaca.

**Karena cinta bekerja dengan cara yang misterius.** Datang Jawaban.

**Apakah takdir begitu membenciku,sampai aku harus suka padanya,yang hatinya sudah diambil orang lain? **

Miku menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya. Bodoh sekali,sedih begini hanya karena satu perasaan.

Ya,satu perasaan tidak satu ilmuwan pun bisa pecahkan.

Cinta.

–

"Miku,itu dia!" Rin menunjuk sebuah sosok. Sebuah sosok yang dulu ia sering sapa.

"Bodo." Ujar Miku ketus,memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kan kamu suka?" Tanya SeeU, temannya satu lagi.

"Iya,aku suka." Miku berkata. "Tapi aku gak mau nyusahin dia. Udah banyak masalah yang dia dapet gara – gara aku." Tuturnya lirih.

Oh,kak. Seandainya kau bisa mendengar alasannya.

–

Kedua kali ia bertemu dengan kakak kelas itu. Di Kantin yang ramai.

Miku dan beberapa temannya menyusuri kantin tersebut,menghindari bertabrakan dengan kakak – kakak kelas 9.

Entah kenapa,tiba – tiba wajah teman – temannya langsung terkejut. Joan,keheranan,menengok ke samping. Untuk mendapati dirinya bertatapan dengan orang yang sudah memberinya perasaan manis dan pahit itu.

Di saat yang tepat,temannya, Iroha, memutuskan itulah saatnya untuk berteriak ;

"CIEE,JOAN! ADA KAK ITU!"

Miku,dengan muka merah padam,berlari kedalam salah satu ruangan di sepanjang kantin itu. Tidak memedulikan sindiran teman – temannya ataupun reaksi kakak kelas itu. Dia menggertakan gigi – giginya.

Bodoh.

–

Yakin bahwa kakak kelas itu membencinya,Miku terisak. Air mata bergulir di sepanjang pipinya dan jatuh melewati dagunya.

'Bodoh sekali,menangis hanya karena ini.' Miku mengingatkan dirinya,tersenyum getir. 'Tapi aku tidak bisa menghentikan rasa sakit di dada ini.'

Naif sekali, jatuh cinta pada orang yang bahkan tidak mencintaimu balik.

Atau, itulah yang Miku pikir.

–

Mereka berpapasan lagi di lorong sekolah. Dia sendirian kali ini, teman - temannya tidak ada.

Biasanya Miku hanya akan menunduk dan mempercepat jalannya,tapi tidak kali ini. Tekadnya.

Dengan keras Miku memanggil namanya. "Kak!"

Dia membalikkan tubuhnya,wajahnya menghadap ke Miku. "Apa?"

Tanpa berpikir panjang,Miku berkata dengan mantap. "Maaf."

Wajah kakak kelas itu penuh kebingungan. "Hah? Buat ... Buat apa?"

"Maaf atas semua masalah – masalah yang kakak dapat karena aku. Maaf kakak dikatakan genit. Maaf orang yang kakak suka salah paham. Maaf kakak disindir – sindir tentang aku. Maaf ... atas semuanya." Bagan terakhir keluar dengan pelan,mata toska Miku berkaca – kaca. "Aku suka kakak."

Kakak kelas itu menatap Miku,sebelum menggeleng.

"Tidak. Maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa menerima perasaanmu."

Rasanya seperti ditusuk dengan pisau berulang kali.

Miku mengganguk kecil dan tersenyum pahit. "Oh,ya sudah. ... Maaf ya kak." Bisiknya,sebelum membalikkan badan.

Tiba – tiba ia merasakan sebuah tangan menggengam lengannya. Miku menoleh,dan kakak kelas itu melanjutkan kalimatnya tadi.

"Tapi aku tidak mau kita tidak berteman. Maaf persahabatan kita menjadi hancur. Ketahuilah,aku tidak pernah membencimu." Tuturnya,mata tidak pernah beralih dari Miku. "Maaf, aku suka pada orang lain. Aku tidak bisa menerima perasaan mu."

Miku menatapnya, masih tidak percaya.

"Jadi ... bisakah kita berteman lagi?"

Akhirnya dia menjawab, dengan suara bergetar. Walau dadanya masih sangat sakit. "Iya."

Kakak kelas itu tertawa pelan, yang tedengar begitu merdu di telinga Miku dan melepaskan tangannya,sebelum mengulurkannya lagi.

"Namaku Kaito. Kaito Shion, Kakak kelas kamu."

Miku mengusap matanya yang berair sebelum tersenyum tulus. "Namaku Miku. Miku Hatsune. Salam kenal ya, kak."

Kaito tersenyum balik.

"Dan kak?"

"Iya?"

"Aku akan berusaha agar kakak suka sama aku balik."

Dari situ,sebuah persahabatan lama yang rusak dimulai kembali. Lebih kuat,dan lebih indah.

Cinta bekerja dengan cara yang rumit, Miku tahu itu sekarang.

Satu - satunya yang bisa kita lakukan hanyalah berjuang untuk cinta tersebut.

Mungkin saja, suatu hari, pemuda berambut biru itu akan mencintainya balik, dan Miku akan disana, menyambut perasaan itu dengan senyum lebar dan tangan terbuka.

_**Fin.**_

* * *

**Maklum, ini pertama kalinya gue buat angst.**

**Originally, nama Miku Joan, trus Kaito namanya Andre. Tapi gara-gara ini bukan FictionPress, gue buat aja ke Fanfic MiKaito.**

**Semoga pada suka, dan maaf kalo ada kesalahan, dan jangan lupa ngereview!**

**Peace out!**

**\- unicorn senpai**


End file.
